


Do You Know How Much I Miss You?

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Pidge is scared of storms, that’s about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Katie is scared of storms and Matt comforts her.





	Do You Know How Much I Miss You?

Thunder booms and Katie yelps, shaking rapidly. She curls up into an even smaller ball under her covers, covering her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sound.

The storm has been going on almost all night and Katie’s been unable to get to sleep, her terror keeping her awake as tears spill out of her wide eyes.

The door creaks open and she stuffs her fist in her mouth to stifle a scream. She relaxes as the light flickers on, showing the concerned form of Matt in the doorway.

Katie stands, duvet around her shoulders, and runs into him, hugging him tight. He hums quietly, hugging her back. Despite the four years between them, they’ve always been close. Katie and Matt against the world.

He guides her back to her bed, tucking her sheets around her.  
“Here.” Matt pulls out a pair of headphones, attached to an old iPod. He carefully places the headphones on her head, pressing play on his music. Katie relaxes as the sounds of the storm die away, replaced by warm, familiar music. She hugs him tightly, a soft smile on her face.  
“Thank you Matty.” He laughs softly.  
“Anytime Pidge. You know I’ll always look out for you.”

-

Katie stares into the mirror, her old Garrison uniform still fitting her perfectly. She tucks her hair behind her ear, flinching as a large clap of thunder booms. She lets out a shaky sigh, face resolute. Katie lifts the scissors with slightly trembling fingers, lifting up a long lock of hair.  
“First day of school.” She laughs drily. “Time for a haircut.”

Katie- _Pidge_ runs her ( _his?_ ) fingers through… their (their is good. Their is safe) now-short hair. Pidge sighs, pushing Matt’s glasses up their nose. As the storm rages they sigh, remembering Matt’s words from so long ago. _I’ll always look out for you._

She smiles, face determined.  
“This time Matt, I’m going to be the one looking out for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from [participlepotato](http://participlepotato.tumblr.com/) almost a year ago. Whoops.   
>    
> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophett.tumblr.com/)  
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/snowmeltssosoon/)  
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
